TCOT Calendar Girl
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Perry plans a romantic night and a special surprise for Della's Birthday.The evening begins perfectly.Will it end the same way?


TCOT Calendar Girl

This episode originally aired April 18th 1958. It was directed by Arthur Marks. The teleplay was by Seeleg Lester. The story was from Erle Stanley Gardner's 1958 novel. The characters are not mine. They belong to Mr. Gardner .I am only borrowing them for a little while.

Synopsis

George Andrews needs Perry's help. Andrews has just been in a car accident after visiting political fix it man, Wilfred Borden. The next day, Wilfred Borden's murder is announced on the radio and the police bring in Andrews as a prime suspect since he saw Borden just before his death. Perry suspects a set up and must find Dawn Manning, the girl Andrews swears was in the car. When Andrews mentions that Dawn is a swimsuit model, Perry gets an idea. He poses as a photographer and advertizes for subjects. Perry figures out that there was not one woman but two. One woman was Dawn Manning and the other was Loretta Harper, who posed as her boss Beatrice Cornell. Paul, Perry and Della working together, discovered that Frank Fettridge, Loretta's newly ex husband was the murderer and of course Andrews is freed.

In the last scene of the episode, Andrews, Paul, Perry and Della are sitting in Perry's office discussing the outcome of the case. Della seems to be giving Perry knowing, sensual, seductive looks….as if she wants to be alone with him. He seems not to notice…or does he?

The following dialogue is from that scene.

George Andrews: "When did he kill Borden Mr. Mason?"

Perry: "Paul found that out"

Paul: "Borden caught Fettridge stealing. You see, in Borden's line of work he dealt with payoff's under the table…in cash."

George: "Was Loretta Harper in on the scheme?"

Della: "She was…Hamilton Burger is drawing up indictments on both of them."

George Andrews: "Well then it was no accident when he picked up Dawn Manning."

Paul: "Borden had taken photos of Dawn before. They were going to show that she was there that night. When you got in the way, they decided to frame you instead and it was no problem to locate your car and put the gun in the glove compartment."

Della: "The way I see it, Dawn Manning got by, by the skin of her teeth."

Paul: (Looking at her photo and letting out a breath) "The way I see it, more skin then teeth.

This is the end of the episode. My story picks up from here.

George Andrews rose from the chair he had been sitting in and extended his hand to Perry. Giving him a firm shake and a smile he said, "Thank you again for everything Mr. Mason. You were wonderful…really. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't represented me…what with my lawyer being out of town and all. He isn't a trial l so…"

Perry held up his hand. "That's quite alright Mr. Andrews. It was my pleasure…our pleasure. I'm just happy that things turned out the way they did. By the way, I know Andrew Lawrence . He's excellent and a very nice man. Give him my best when you see him."

"I will and thank you again for everything. I'll be going now. Goodnight Mr. Drake, Miss Street." Andrews then shook hands with Paul, nodded to Della , turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Alright you two, how 'bout we go get some dinner. I'm starved!"

"You're always starved Paul," Perry said, laughing. The attorney turned his attention to his secretary, giving her a warm, sensual glance, causing her to blush slightly. Looking back at Paul, Perry said "Della and I have some business to finish up. We'll take a rain check, OK?"

"Sure pal, any time," Paul said in his usual warm manner. "Think I'll give Josie Miler a call and see if she's free. I really like her. She's pretty, down to earth, patient, understanding…"

"And she puts up with you?" Perry said, good-naturedly kidding his friend. "That girl's a gem Paul; don't let her get away."

"Very funny. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Beautiful. Don't let this guy keep you here too late." Paul leaned down and gave Della a kiss on the cheek. Turning to Perry , he said "Speaking of gems…" With a wave of his hand and a smile, he was out the door, leaving Perry and Della alone.

Perry went over to Della and took her in his arms. Putting his face next to hers and nuzzling her neck, he whispered softly, "Paul is right. I have my very own gem and she's right here ." He then pulled back and looked into Della's spectacularly beautiful eyes. "And for your information Miss Street, I noticed those looks you were giving me earlier."

Without moving from Perry's embrace, Della put her hands around his neck and brought his face down to hers. Feigning innocence, she smiled demurely. "Why counselor, whatever do you mean?"

Perry looked down at Della with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow and answered her in a teasing tone. "You know exactly what I mean. Those 'I can't wait for them to leave so we can be alone' looks. Those looks that say 'all I want you to do is take me in your arms and kiss me'."

"You can tell all that from just those little glances?" Della asked silkily, looking up at Perry, her beautiful eyes shining with love.

"My dear Miss Street, not only can I tell all that, I wanted to do exactly what you were thinking. You thought that I wasn't paying attention, but I was. I thought Paul and Mr. Andrews would never leave. But now that they have…" Perry pulled Della back into his embrace, bent down and kissed her so passionately and so deeply that when they broke apart, they were both breathless. Della felt her knees go weak and held onto Perry to keep from falling.

Perry looked down at Della and gave her the smile he only kept for her. With his voice suddenly husky, he said, "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to spend the rest of the evening with you."

Della, gave Perry a sultry look and asked in a seductive tone, "Just the rest of the evening, Counselor?"

Perry's locked eyes with Della. Sensually stroking her arms up and down, he answered her, his voice taking on its own seductive tone. "Let's start with dinner. I have plans for you tonight, my love, so no more questions."

Della opened her mouth to say something but Perry bent down and kissed her with such an intense hunger that when he finally released her, she was left witless and in no shape to do anything but let Perry put his arm around her, turn off the lights and firmly yet gently, lead her out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Geoffrey's in Malibu, was one of the most romantic restaurants in the Los Angeles area. Located on Malibu Canyon Rd and Pacific Coast Highway, it drew customers from near and far. Known for its delicious food, the genuine friendliness and caring of the management and staff, and above all, its ambiance and magnificent view, Geoffrey's was a place where couples could go to celebrate an engagement, an anniversary or just be alone together. In the colder weather, guests could have dinner in any one of the three dining rooms, each complete with a stone fireplace, a small band and a dance floor. They could look out over the ocean from large wide windows and see the surrounding lights, the glowing pearl orb of the moon and of course, the twinkling stars that sparkled in the night sky. When the weather allowed, one could choose to dine on the lovely terrace, and be afforded the same opportunity to take in the breathtaking view.

It was here that Perry brought Della for dinner. Driving to the restaurant, he had purposely taken Mulholland Drive so that he and Della could enjoy the scenic view. He turned on the radio and they listened to the soft soothing sounds of Sinatra, Dean Martin and Perry Como. Perry drove with one arm around Della and the other on the wheel. For her part, Della snuggled as close as she could to Perry. They drove in contented silence and once or twice Perry took Della's hand and brought it up to his lips, leaving a small gentle kiss.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Della noticed that the parking lot seemed to be empty except for a few cars. She was about to say something to Perry when he opened her door, helped her out and with his hand around her waist, guided her along the path to the entrance. Walking into the restaurant Della immediately noticed that there were no other patrons. Before she could say anything, Geoffrey himself came over to greet them with his usual effusive manor. As he shook hands with Perry and said hello to Della, she missed the mischievous looks in both men's eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Mason…Miss Street. It's wonderful to see you as always. I hope you both are hungry. I had Christopher prepare some of your favorites tonight. I'm sure that you will find everything to your liking. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Then, sounding mysterious, but smiling, Geoffrey said to Perry, "everything is ready Mr. Mason…just as you requested."

Perry returned the smile and gave the owner a wink. "Thank you Geoffrey, I appreciate you handling all the arrangements. I know we'll have a wonderful evening."

Turning his attention back to Della he smiled and without saying a word, took her by the arm as they followed Geoffrey to the dining room at the furthest end of the restaurant. As they entered, Della looked around in amazement and her eyes filled with tears. The one lone table for two, was set up by the windows, complete with beautiful china, crystal, silver and a gorgeous cut glass vase filled with a dozen long stemmed red roses. There was a strolling violinist, playing softly but unobtrusively in the background and the instruments were on a small stage in the corner, waiting the musicians arrival. Della walked over to the window and peered out at the view. Perry came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and put his face next to hers. Whispering softly he asked, "Do you like it darling?"

Della was speechless. For a moment she could do nothing but exhale deeply. Turning within the circle of Perry's arms, she gazed up at him and said in a barely audible voice , "Oh Perry, it's…everything is so wonderful…it's all so…so beautiful. I…I don't know what to say. When you said you were taking me out to dinner, I never expected this…this is beyond beautiful…this is incredible."

Perry bent down and left a sweet and sensuous kiss on Della's lips. He then gently brushed the hair away from her face as he said softly, "My darling Della, as beautiful as it is here, nothing in this world can compare to you. You my love, are the one who is beyond beautiful. You are incredible…simply exquisite and there is not a day that goes by that I don't thank my lucky stars that you are in my life.

Della leaned into Perry and rested her head on his chest. In a soft voice she said, "I don't know what I did to deserve all this but if I am dreaming I don't want to wake up." Then smiling mischievously, she said, "By the way, we seem to be the only ones here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you?"

Perry laughed softly as he pulled Della closer. Gently putting his hand underneath her chin and bringing her face up to his he said lovingly, "Sweetheart, did you really think I would forget your birthday?"

Della's arms snaked up over his broad chest and around his neck as she pulled his face down to hers. In a soft voice she said, "Oh Perry, we've been so busy, I sort of just thought it was better to let it go. I mean I didn't think that you forgot about it, I just thought we would do something whenever we found the time. You know I'm not one to make much of a fuss about my birthday anyway."

Perry kissed the top of her head and said, "I know that. However I just couldn't let the day go by without doing something special for you. If I had my way, I would have taken you some place where it was just the two of us, but with the trial and all that was going on, it wasn't possible. So I'm afraid that this is the best I could come up with. It will have to do for now. I hope you are not too disappointed."

Della didn't answer. She stood on her tiptoes and met Perry's lips with her own, and kissed him with a passion that put to rest any worries Perry had about his darling Della being disappointed

Perry led Della to the table and held out the chair for her. As she sat down, Perry bent down and brushed his lips against the side of her neck, causing a soft blush to creep up the side of her face. Perry took his own seat, then reached for Della's hand. Looking deep into her eyes and with he said in a husky voice. "The night is all ours baby. Actually it's all yours. After this, we can do whatever you want. The night is young and your wish is my command."

Tears began to brim in Della's eyes. When she spoke he could barely hear here. "I don't think anything can top this counselor"

"I'm glad you approve. Why don't we have dinner, do a little dancing and then maybe you'll think of something you want to do, OK?"

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart, I think I will just put myself in your hands. Knowing you, I would almost bet that you have something up your sleeve."

Perry said nothing, but instead glanced around the room. As if on cue, a waiter suddenly appeared with a sample of all of Della's favorite appetizers on a tray. There were stuffed mushrooms filled with crab, oysters Rockefeller and caviar. Another waiter, following right behind him, carrying a pedestal, a silver bucket filled with ice and a bottle of pink champagne. The men set everything down, bowed slightly and quietly walked away.

Perry took the bottle from the ice bucket and smiled at Della. He popped the cork and they both laughed as the sweet pink liquid substance flowed over the bottle and onto Perry's hands and shirt. Della picked up his hand and tasted the champagne with her kiss.

Once she released his hand, Perry poured a glass for Della, then filled his own. Holding his glass up to make a toast, he touched Della's glass and said, "To the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world. I hope all your wishes come true. I love you, baby."

"I love you too Perry and my wish already came true. The most incredible man in the world loves me, protects me and spoils me…I couldn't ask for anything better."

The attorney and his beautiful secretary sat hand in hand and silently enjoyed the gorgeous sunset. The looks and touches that passed between them spoke volumes and no words were needed.

Eventually the waiter returned with another tray, this time piled with dishes containing the main course. The waiter placed the dinner down in front of them and Della gasped. The plate held Duck A'La' Orange, surrounded by candied fruit, wild rice and roasted peppers with grilled asparagus. "Oh Perry, she said smiling, this looks incredible. I just don't know if I can finish it"

Perry laughed then took Della's hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a tender kiss. Picking up a knife, he sliced some of the duck, placed the succulent meat with some of the fruit and the rice on Della's fork and delicately fed it to her. Della finished chewing, then got up out of her seat, went over to Perry and sat down on his lap. Bending down, she left a sweet, sensuous kiss on his lips. "Mr. Mason, without a doubt, this is one of the most wonderful surprises you have ever given me."

Perry gazed intently into Della's eyes and said quietly, " I always love to surprise you…I always love to spoil you….and I am always going to love you. Now and forever. You have my heart and that's never going to change."

At that moment soft music began to filter into the room. So quiet were the men from the band that Perry and Della hadn't even heard them come in. Perry put his face next to Della's and whispered, "may I have this dance, Miss Street?"

"You certainly may, Counselor," Della said, gazing at Perry with adoring eyes.

Perry gently maneuvered Della off his lap. He stood and put his arm around her waist and led her out to the dance floor. Perry pulled Della gently into him. She relaxed into him and he held her a little tighter, amazed, as always, at how warm and soft and wonderful she felt whenever she was in his arms. The band began to play one of Della's favorite songs and as they swayed together, intertwined body and soul.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

Mm, tonight.

Perry put his face next to Della's and softly hummed along. Then he pulled back, looked at Della and began to sing the words to her. Della smiled up at Perry. Laying her head back against his chest and thoroughly happy to be in his strong arms, she relaxed completely and let Perry lead her around the floor. For his part, Perry was happy to have this time to relax and be alone with the beautiful creature he was holding -- the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world.

Oblivious to everything and everyone else around them, Perry and Della danced slowly to the wonderful sounds of the orchestra. Suddenly, they heard a noise from the back of the room. It sounded like someone had dropped a stack of dishes. The noise distracted the dancers and they missed a step. Della, feeling her ankle turn, flinched slightly, but said nothing.

Not wanting to move from Perry's embrace, or wanting anything to spoil the magical night, she kept dancing. However, after a few moments her ankle, which she had already twisted running away from Borden's house and his attack dogs a few nights before, gave way.

Unable to hold back a soft whimper, she tried to keep going. Perry heard her and realizing something was wrong He pulled back, looked at Della and asked with concern. "Della, darling, what is it? What's the matter?"

"It's …it's my ankle, the one I twisted the other night at Borden's….I guess I wasn't paying attention just now and I…I must have twisted it again"

"Yes, I thought you'd sprained it then and if you remember, I wanted to take you to the emergency room or at the very least back home so you -- so we -- could take care of it, but you refused…said you were alright…that you didn't need anyone to look at it and everything would…"

Della put her finger on Perry's lips to stop him from going any further. "I was…it was fine. I mean, it really didn't bother me till just now. After you took me home that night I put ice on it and then I went to bed. I even elevated it with pillows. In the morning, it felt beter…as if nothing had happened so I didn't give it another thought. We were so busy, trying to finish up the case and you and Paul were working so hard to make sure Mr. Andrews was acquitted that I didn't even think it was worth mentioning again."

Perry looked down at Della and shook his head in amazement. "My beautiful Della, always putting the client first…always putting me…what I want and need first. I don't know what I did to deserve you but now I'm the one who thinks he's dreaming and who doesn't want to wake up. As gently as he could, Perry bent over and wiped the tears away that had begun to fall down Della's face. Then, effortlessly, he picked Della up in his arms. He met her eyes and said softly, "Sweetheart, don't you know that you are always my first priority? Always. Nothing, no cases and no clients, could be more important than you. Your happiness and well being is everything to me. You do know that, don't you?"

Overcome with emotion and by now in pain, Della couldn't answer. All she could do was nod her head and hold onto Perry as tightly as possible.

"Come on, let's get out of here and see about having that ankle looked at," Perry said quietly. As he began walking toward the door, Geoffrey came up to them, obviously concerned. "Mr. Mason, is everything alright? What happened? Is there anything I can do?"

"Everything will be fine, Geoffrey. Miss Street sprained her ankle while we were dancing. We've had a wonderful time…everything was perfect…just perfect. It turned out just the way I imagined. I…we, couldn't have asked for anything better. I just think it's better if we leave. I really want Miss Street to get that ankle checked."

"Even though she was in pain, Della managed to thank Geoffrey as well. With her voice warm and genuine as always and giving the proprietor a brilliant smile, she said, "Mr. Mason's right Geoffrey. Tonight was like a dream…a magical dream and I will remember it always. Thank you for everything you did and please thank your staff as well."

As Perry started for the door with Della in his arms, Mike, the head waiter ran up behind them holding Della's purse and coat. "Mr. Mason, wait, you don't want to leave without these and here, let me get the door for you."

"Thank You Mike" Della said sweetly. With that, Perry carried Della out of the restaurant, towards his car, with Geoffrey and Mike following behind

Valley Presbyterian Hospital in Malibu was a newly built, small community hospital. Not as large as the city hospitals such as Cedar's and Mt. Sinai, it was none the less, well staffed with the best doctors, nurses, technicians and support staff around.

The hospital boasted the latest state of the art equipment and was quickly developing a reputation for having excellent orthopedic, maternity, and surgical departments. Perry drove Della here instead of taking more time to go to Cedars. One of his good friends, Doctor Alan Bennett, was an orthopedic surgeon at Valley. He was the best in his field and Perry would have only the best for his precious Della.

Perry put Della in the car as gently as he could. The large Cadillac was roomy and afforded Della the opportunity to be able to sit sideways against Perry and keep her shapely legs on the front seat. She was in some discomfort so there was little talking on the short drive to the hospital. Perry kept one arm around her and tried to take her mind off her foot while maneuvering the car up and down the hilly streets.

Once at the hospital, Perry pulled into one of the spaces closest to the emergency room doors. Not wanting to waste time getting a wheel chair, Perry went around to the passenger side and lifted his secretary out of the car. He carried her through the doors and into the emergency room. Perry helped Della to the waiting room chairs and making sure she was as comfortable as she could be, before he walked up to the reception desk. The friendly nurse looked up and smiled. In a caring tone she asked Perry what she could do for him.

Perry explained about Della's foot and asked if Dr. Bennett was available. The nurse said that she would be glad to have him paged. She gave Perry some forms for Della to fill out. Perry thanked her, took the forms, walked back to where he had left Della and sat down next to her.

Della's eyes were red and Perry knew immediately that she had been crying. With his voice low and his manor gentle, he asked, "What's wrong honey?"

Della looked up at him through long wet lashes and said with a quivering voice, "Oh Perry, I'm so sorry. I spoiled our beautiful night. You worked so hard to make everything so perfect, so wonderful, then I had to go and mess it all up."

Perry put his arm around Della and pulled her as close. Gazing lovingly into her eyes, he caressed her face and said quietly, "Della, you have nothing to apologize for. It was just something that happened. I wish it would have happened to me instead of to you and if I could take away the pain, I would. I can't stand to see you like this.. I hate anything that hurts you or makes you unhappy. Look, just let's see what Alan has to say after he sees you. I'm sure he'll have an X-ray taken. Then we'll know what to do. And, Miss Street, I'll have you know that you absolutely did not spoil this evening. No evening I get to spend with you, no matter what happens," he chuckled, "could ever be anything but wonderful. And, not to give anything away, the evening's not over yet." Perry then swept the tears from Della's face and left a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Della lay her head on Perry's shoulder. She sighed and said, "how do you always what to say -- what to do -- to make me feel better?"

Perry stroked Della's hair and let out a small laugh as he said, "Making you feel better is the easiest thing in the world…and I just happen to love you. I want to take care of you and protect you, always."

As he kissed Della on the temple, he heard her whisper, "I love you Perry."

At that moment, the doors to the exam rooms opened and Dr. Bennett walked over to Perry and Della. The doctor smiled warmly at Della and extended his hand to Perry. "Perry, it's good to see you my friend, how are you?"

Perry stood and extending his hand as well. "I'm fine, Alan, just fine. However, Della has a problem. We were out to dinner this evening and she somehow twisted her ankle. I wanted her to be checked out and I was hoping you would be on call tonight."

"I'm actually covering for a colleague tonight. I'm glad I'm here too especially if it means seeing the two of you." Dr. Bennett turned his attention back to Della and said "Della, you are as beautiful as ever. Even under these circumstances, it's wonderful to see you. The orderly will be out here in a minute and we'll get you back to X-Ray and see about that ankle."

As if on cue, an orderly came through the doors with a wheel chair. Perry and the Dr. helped her into it and the orderly covered her with a light blanket. Dr. Bennett then gave instructions to the young man. "Miss Street is a very special patient Danny. Take good care of her." He then looked at Della and said, "Now Della, don't worry. This shouldn't take too long. I'll see you right after you get those pictures taken."

Della smiled at the Doctor. "Thank you Alan," she said quietly. "I feel better already, just knowing you're here."

The Doctor returned her smile, then turned and signaled the orderly to take Della back to X-ray. As Danny started to do so, Perry bent over and kissed Della on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you sweetheart. I'll see you in just a little bit alright?" He thumbed her under the chin then kissed her again.

"I'll be fine Perry…really, Please don't worry." Della motioned Perry closer and her voice took on a seductive tone. "Don't forget, Counselor, you told me that the evening isn't over yet and I'm holding you to that."

"I haven't forgotten," Perry whispered.

With that, he stood up and stepped back. The orderly wheeled his patent back to the X-ray room and Perry went off to make a phone call while waiting for Della.

Some time later, Dr. Bennett walked back into the waiting area to find Perry nervously pacing back and forth. The Dr. placed his hand on Perry's shoulder. Laughing, he said, " if I didn't know better, I would think you were an expectant father waiting for his baby to be born."

Perry looked at his friend and said somewhat wistfully, "Don't think I wouldn't like that. I've been trying to get Della to marry me for years." He was silent for a minute then asked, "How is she Alan? Can I see her?"

"She's fine Perry, just fine. The X-ray did show that she has a doozie of a sprain which is compounded by the original injury. She told me about what happened the other night and how you wanted her to get it looked at then. She also told me that she didn't think it was a big deal and that you were so busy, she didn't want to take the time. We put an ice pack on her ankle and wrapped it. When I told her that she has to stay off that ankle for a week I thought she was going to deck me," the doctor laughed. "She told me there was no way she was going to do that, she would give it one day, maybe two, tops. Then when I said it was doctor's orders and that I would like to give her some pain medication, some anti inflammatory meds, that's when she really took me to task. She said that you had planned the perfect evening for her. You went all out and that she already feels like she ruined it, even though you told her she didn't. She said that you promised her that the evening isn't over yet and that she has no intention of not being able to remember it or, worse, sleeping through it. If I might ask, just what do you have planned that is so intriguing and so remarkable that it's interfering with the care of my patient?"

Perry shook his head and said, with a grin, "Yep, that's my girl -- simply beautiful, amazing and very independent and stubborn. Don't worry, I'll make sure she follows your instructions to the letter." He grinned. "And I'll tell you just exactly what I have planned for your patient." Then, lowering his voice and turning to walk back to the exam rooms, Mr. Perry Mason told his friend, Dr. Alan Bennett, just exactly what he had planned for the love of his life, Miss Della Street.

Perry walked into the exam room and found Della sitting on the bed, her foot wrapped in a bandage with an ice pack underneath. Her eyes were blazing and from the look she gave him, he realized his friend's description of her feelings was right on track.

Perry went over to the bed, sat down next to Della and took her hand in his, gently rubbing it as if to give her some measure of comfort. Before he had a chance to speak he heard Della say, in that no nonsense tone he knew all too well, "I know Alan is a wonderful Doctor and he is a good friend but I am NOT spending the night here, I am NOT taking a week off from work - which is the silliest thing I've ever heard - and I am most certainly NOT taking any pain medication. I have an ice pack and a bandage on, I know all about elevating my foot and one day off is about all I am going to need. And taking that medicine is not going to do anything but make my mind fuzzy and make me feel sleepy and I do not intend for that to happen." Della then took a deep breath and Perry saw tears begin to form in her eyes.

Brushing a hand tenderly across Della's cheek and smiling, he asked quietly, "Are you finished?"

"Yes…"

Bending over and pressing a kiss to Della's lips, Perry said softly, "Della, sweetheart, you don't have to stay here tonight. As for the rest of it, all I want is for you not to be in pain or have any discomfort so that lovely ankle of yours can heal properly. If that means taking medicine and staying off it for a week, then that's exactly what you are going to do. I had a feeling this would be the outcome so I already took care of some things."

With a raised eyebrow and a smile forming at the corner of her mouth, Della asked, "Oh, did you now, Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, Miss Street, I most certainly did. The office will be closed for the next week so I can spend every moment - waking and otherwise - taking care of you. I told Alan that I would make sure you followed his directions to the letter and I intend to do just that. So, if you're a good girl, there just might be an extra surprise or two."

Placing her hand on Perry's face, Della's voice was low and seductive as she said, "I've always said you were a man of your word counselor. Now could you please take me home?"

Perry, saying nothing, stood up from the bed. He leaned over and easily gathered Della up in his arms and carried her out to the waiting car.

The room was dark, lit only by candles and the glow from the dancing flames in the fireplace sent out its own peaceful warmth. Two half empty glasses sat on the coffee table along with two plates that held the remnants of Baked Alaska. A vase filled with a dozen long stemmed pink and red roses graced the table as well. More roses, encased in vases of different sizes had been strategically placed around the room. Strands of soft, romantic music could be heard coming from the stereo and the drapes that usually covered the sliding glass door at night, but which were now pulled back, allowing both the brilliant glow of the moon and the twinkling stars to be seen. Perry and Della were lying on her couch, wrapped in each other's arms, listening to the music.

Originally, Perry had planned to take Della on a moonlight stroll on the beach across from the restaurant at midnight. He had rented a gazebo and had made arrangements for one of the waiters to serve them the Baked Alaska and more champagne there. He also had planned on giving Della her present, then spending the night at one of the hotels overlooking the beach.

However, Della's little mishap required Perry to do some fast thinking and make a quick change of plans. Luckily, the wait at the hospital had given Perry the time he had needed to put his changed plans into motion. Getting Della to take the medicine was a little harder.

Once Perry brought her home and she saw how beautiful everything looked, it became a little easier to convince her. He helped her to the couch, making sure she was comfortable and that her foot was elevated. After making a few final preparations, he joined her on the couch, held her close and began to caress her body with the feather-light touch of his hands and lips, all the while very cognizant of her injury.

Della shivered and his ministrations left her weak and dizzy. She had already taken one dose of the medicine but she knew the way she was feeling had nothing to do with any little pill. As Perry held her, she worked her charms on him as well, leaving him so dazed that all he could do was repeat her name over and over.

Sometime later, Perry opened the bottle of sparkling cider that he had been placed in an ice bucket and poured each of them a glass. Before offering it to her, he pressed soft kisses to her forehead and eyelids, finally settling on her lips. Pulling away, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. With his voice soft and low, he asked, "Della, what is it? Are you in pain?"

Taking Perry's hand in hers and gazing into his mesmerizing blue eyes, she answered him in a barely audible tone. "No counselor, nothing's wrong and the pain is really not that bad. I just want to know one thing, how…how did you do all this?"

Perry's voice was quiet. "My beautiful Della, I told you that the evening wasn't over. The only thing that changed was the place. Perry then told Della what he had planned. Before she could ask anything else Perry explained the rest of it. "When you went to have the X-ray, I called Paul. I told him what happened and asked him if he could help me. You know that he would do anything for you and the fact that Josie just happened to be with him made everything easier. After all, I would only ask someone I trusted completely. And besides I called Mr. Harper so he could let them in." Perry then smiled a Cheshire cat grin, quite pleased with the fact that he was able to make the changes so easily and even more so that he kept the whole evening a secret from the much too curious and intuitive Miss Street.

Della put her arms around Perry's neck and pulled his head down to hers. Brushing her lips against his, she said in a barely audible tone, "You, Mr. Mason, are the most wonderful, amazing man in the entire world. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I love you too sweetheart. Now since you are such a good girl and you're being really good about staying off your foot - and you took your medicine - I have something for you."

Perry extricated himself from Della and walked over to the hall closet. Taking out his suit jacket, he removed a small wrapped box from his inside pocket and returned again to Della. Sitting down beside her, he kissed her softly on the lips and said tenderly, "Happy Birthday, baby, I love you more than anything in the world."

Della eyes were misty but she gave Perry a brilliant smile. She took the box from Perry and opened it with trembling fingers. Removing the small item, she gasped as she realized what it was. Hanging from a delicate chain was a diamond heart surrounded by opals. The heart itself was a perfect size and the combination of the diamonds and opals was breathtaking.

Della put her head down, unable to speak. Perry gently put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to his. Quietly he asked, "Do you like it darling?"

It took Della a moment or two to respond. Finding her voice at last, she said "Like it? Oh Perry, I…I love it… It's the most…most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's perfect, just perfect. I'll treasure this always. Thank you. Thank you for this and for the most wonderful, magical night of my life. Everything was perfect." Della put her arms around Perry's waist and held onto him as if she would never let him go.

Perry took the necklace from Della's hand and very gently placed it around her neck, leaving a light kiss as he closed the clasp. He then brought Della closer into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair. His voice was slightly rough as he said, "You, my beautiful girl, are very welcome. Tonight was all my pleasure and I'm glad you love your gift. The diamonds are, of course, your birthstone and I just thought the opals would be something you would like. You my darling, are my treasure and my heart and so now you will always have my heart with you wherever you go…always and forever. Just as you have my love, my deep, complete and abiding love."

There was no response from Della except for the silent tears that fell from her beautiful eyes

Perry tenderly wiped Della's tears away with his fingers and brushed back the hair that had fallen on her face. Seeing her begin to yawn, he smiled and said softly, "I think that medicine is starting to kick in sweetheart. Let's get you to bed alright?"

"Uh huh," said Della. She was starting to feel drowsy and was finding it difficult to keep her eyes opened.

Carefully, Perry picked Della up and carried her into her bedroom. He had already turned down the bed and had made sure that there were pillows at both ends. Della sat on the edge of the bed and Perry brought her a nightgown and robe and offered to help her change. Della laughingly pushed him away, saying she was perfectly capable of changing clothes on her own.

Perry went around to the other side, climb in and lay down next to her. Settling her close to him and making sure the blankets covered her completely, he stroked her hair and caressed her face, all the while whispering loving endearments to her in an effort to lure her to sleep. Della put her head on Perry's chest and as her eyes closed and sleep began to claim her, the last thought she had was this night was one that she would never forget. A smile crossed her lips. She knew the same would be true for the week that was to follow.


End file.
